Nagyszerű dolgok akkor születnek, ha…
by joy.stick
Summary: Mi történne, ha Voldemort a túlzottan fényűző életmódja miatt eladósodna? Természetesen elküldené Pitont, hogy vegyen fel hitelt. Felbukkan többek között a Kisherceg, és egy Chuck Norris nevű egyén is. T, mivel Piton helyenként kiborul, és csúnyán beszél.


Ide előre szokták kiírni, hogy semmise az enyém, meg pénzt se kapok érte, és ez sajnos rám is igaz. Sajnos. Jó olvasást:-))

**Nagyszerű dolgok akkor születnek, ha…**

- Nos, Perselus arról van szó, - kezdte a Sötét Nagyúr, miközben elhaladt egy hatalmas ébenfából készült szekreter mellett, amiben Ming–kori porcelánok sorakoztak – hogy kicsit eladósodtunk.

A Sötét Nagyúr szünetet tartott, és alaposan megvizsgálta Goya egyik újonnan megvásárolt grafikáját, megigazított egy értékes drapériát, tekintete ismét elidőzött a kétszázötven tételből álló egyedi nyakkendő-, és a száztizenegy darabos bőrcsizma gyűjteményét. Piton türelmesen várakozott.

- Tudod – kezdte újra – a kastély teljes renoválása, és Bella szépészeti beavatkozásai is jócskán megrövidítették a számlámat, na meg nem egyszerű ennyi óriást etetni, rólatok nem is beszélve… – itt kicsit mogorván nézett Pitonra, mintha az egész az ő bűne lenne, bár a kaja nagy részét Crack és Monstro zabálták fel, ráadásul még otthonra is vittek – De tény, Bella mellplasztikája nagyon jól sikerült, igaz? – huncutul Pitonra kacsintott, ami az ő ábrázatával nem kis teljesítmény volt.

Piton igyekezett továbbra is kifejezéstelen arcot vágni.

- Na meg persze magamnak is vettem pár dolgot – és szeretettel fikszírozta a kézzel szőtt perzsa szőnyeget a padlón.

Piton a különleges reflektor-berendezésre gondolt, ami éjszakánként a Sötét Jegyet világította a kastély északi tornyának tetejére, és ami szintén egy vagyonba került.

- Magyarán: fizetésképtelenné váltam.

- Oh- mondta Piton, ugyanis semmi más nem jutott eszébe.

- Hát igen. És úgy döntöttem, tied a megtisztelő feladat, hogy megoldd az anyagi gondjaimat.

Piton először arra gondolt, hogy biztosan pénzért kell majd árulnia a testét, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ő tulajdonképpen egy ronda, vézna, impotens faszi, és csak néhány eszement mugli festi le őt szexszimbólumként.

- Öhm, és mégis hogyan, uram?

- Hát, először arra gondoltam, hogy elraboltatom a világ leghatékonyabb jósát, aztán elküldelek vele a lovira, mert hát ez olyan erőszakos megoldás, illik az imázsomba. De aztán a kezembe került ez! Gyémántgyűrűktől roskadozó kezével nehezen előhalászott a köpenye alól egy színes prospektust.  
- Egyedi ügyfeleinknek 16 százalékos kamat, THM 0 , nincs kezelési költség, rugalmas részletfizetés… miegymás, lényegtelen… hát nem csodálatos, Piton? Ez a legtökéletesebb megoldás!  
- Nem értelek, kegyelmes uram- nyikorogta-lehelte -mormogta-suttogta Piton.

- Te idióta! – förmedt rá A Nagyúr – Hitelt fogsz fölvenni a CIB Banknál!

- Ó… Óóóóó!

- Ugye, milyen zseniálisan ördögi terv? Még ma elindulsz a bankba. A hitelezőim bármelyik pillanatban rám törhetik az ajtót – Voldemort úgy nézett körbe, mintha koboldok bujkálnának a szobában. – És úgy érzem mondanom se kell, de azért mégis mondom, hogy ez egy szigorúan titkos feladat. Számítok a diszkréciódra, kedves barátom.

- Értem, nagyúr.

- Most indulj, és ne gyere vissza, amíg nem teljesíted a feladatod! A Sötét Jegy legyen veled!

Piton kicsit félve lépett be a fotocellás ajtón. Odabent természetellenes tisztaság uralkodott, és Piton arra gondolt, hogy minimum egy tucat házimanót tartanak. Hiába, a varázsló Perselus Piton nem ismerte a Cillit BANG mindent elsöprő folteltávolító hatását.

Piton körülnézett, és meglátta a hatalmas ITT ADJUK A KEDVEZMÉNYES HITELT!!!! feliratot, és arra felé vette az irányt. A tábla alatt mérföldes sor állt.

Ahogy ment, mendegélt egyszer csak meglátott egy öreg és szakállas férfit. A férfi riasztóan emlékeztette Albus Dumbledore-ra. „Remélem, gondolta Piton, ez a szakáll már rajta volt, mikor beállt a sorba." Továbbment, mendegélt, amíg el nem érkezett egy kisfiú mellé. A fiú hosszú sálat, viselt a nyakában, és csillogó, kék szeme volt.

- Tudsz rajzolni? – kérdezte a Kisherceg. – Egyszer találkoztam egy emberrel, aki rajzolt nekem egy bárányt, meg egy dobozt is hozzá, meg pórázt. Te tudsz bárányt rajzolni?

- Menj a picsába! – förmedt rá Piton, és sietve továbbment.

De ahogy ment, ahogy rohant, valami emészteni kezdte belülről. Egyre nehezebben lélegzett, és mintha valami természetfeletti erővel húzta volna vissza ahhoz a kisfiúhoz. „A francos Juliskába, gondolta, a végén még homokos leszek." Megkettőzött erővel vonszolta tovább magát. Úgy érezte, mintha egy százkilós sziklát vonszolna magával. Pár méter után megállt pihenni, és lenézett a földre. Egy csiga könnyedén megkerülte, és továbbmászott. Shell diesel feliratú zászló volt a hátára tűzve. Pitont elfogta a rettegés, és izzadva meredt a kezeire. Kezdek becsavarodni, gondolta. A sor vége fájdalmasan távolinak tűnt, ő pedig reményvesztetten lerogyott a derekához erősített száz kilós szikla tetejére.

- Miszter Piton? – kérdezte egy flegma hang a háta mögül. Piton megfordult, és egy vézna, pattanásos vörös hajú, meglehetősen csúf sráccal találta szemben magát. – A lelkiismeret közvetítő irodától jöttem – a szája sarkában majonéz csücsült – A lelkiismerete beszélni óhajt Önnel.

Azzal Piton kezébe nyomott egy ósdi és nehéz mobiltelefont, megnyomott egy gombot az övén, amitől lassan mozogni kezdtek a hátára erősített műanyag angyalszárny utánzat. A srác nehézkesen elrepült. Piton értetlenül a füléhez tartotta a telefont, amiből hangos zene, és beszélgetés áradt.

- Ott vagy, öregem? – ordított bele a telefonba egy szivartól és piától rekedtes férfihang.

- Ki maga? - kiáltott vissza Piton.

- A lelkiismereted, pupák. Tudod, mint a Pinocchióban a tücsök. Fabábúnak tücsök, neked én jutottam. Tudod, itt vagyok Vegasban, és hát kurvára sokat veszítek veszítek, és… mondjá egy számot, öcsém, gyorsan a francba is..

- Hat -bökte ki Piton.

- Mindent a fekete hatosra – ordította a férfi a világ másik felén – A fekete hatosra … és… áááá… naaaa… istenem, kérlek a fekete hatos legyen, és esküszöm, tisztességes lelkiismeret leszek, és leszokom a piáról, meg a szivarról, meg a …. Francba! Vesztettünk! Áh, hogy az a… NYERTÜNK!!! Istenem, köszönöm, köszönöm! Tudod, neked is ezt kellene csinálnod a pénzzel öcsi, megfogni és elhúzni Vegasba, tudod te micsoda csajok vannak itt, annyi formás popó…

- Nem tehetem meg, a Sötét Nagyúrnak szüksége van rá, nem hagyhatom cserben…

- Áh, francot nem…

- Álljunk megy egy szóra, te vagy a lelkiismeretem, elegem van ebből a mocskos szerepcseréből, mint valami…

- Igen, ezért hívtalak – váltott hirtelen komolyabb hangnemre a lelkiismeret – Mert én vagyok a lelkiismereted. Nem voltam ott, mikor megölted azt a vénembert, meg nem is igazán izgat, de a Kisherceg… hát az fájt, Perselus. Nagy szégyent hoztál rám, már hallom, ahogy a haverok „Kisherceg kínzónak" csúfolnak a klubban. Egyszerűen nem élném túl. Jóvá kell tenned ezt a hibát. A Kisherceg olyan ártatlan, és tiszta és kedves, és olyan jó tippeket adott, mikor erre járt…

- Mi bajod van?- ordított vissza Piton.

- Vissza kell menned, és elnézést kell kérned tőle, és rajzolnod kell neki egy bárányt!

- Mi van?

- Különben életed végéig azzal a sziklával kell együtt élned, és én minden hónap második péntekén megkereslek, és elmondom, hogy megy a sorom. Ezt akarod, Piton, mi ezt?

- Nem – nyögte megtörve Piton – Ne, kérlek, ne…

- Akkor tedd amit parancsolok! – bődült fel az idegen.

- Hát jó – nyöszörögte Piton – Rendben van, megteszem.

- Na azért. És egy rossz szót se halljak.

A vonal megszakadt.

- Micsoda büdös alak – mondta Piton a telefonnak, mire az berregni és zúgni kezdett, mint egy pénztárgép, és méretes blokk pöndörödött ki az aljából.

- Fizetendő – olvasta hangosan Piton – négyszázötven font. Tudod mikor, te…- de aztán mégsem fejezte be a mondatot, hanem inkább összegyűrte a papírt, és egy öreg bácsika zsebébe csúsztatta, majd lassan vánszorogva elindult vissza, a Kisherceg felé.

- Hát visszajöttél? – kérdezte édesen csengő hangon.

- Kényszeríttettek rá. Nagyon kemény szankciókat helyeztek kilátásba – motyogta.

- Mi az a szankció?

- A szankció az élet kellemetlen dolgainak összessége.

- Ó – úgy tűnt, ezen elgondolkodik egy kicsikét – Értem. Szóval rajzolsz nekem egy hattyút?

- Az előbb még bárányt akartál… - morogta barátságtalanul Piton.

- De azóta meggondoltam magam – mosolygott rá a Kisherceg.

- Hogy vinne el… Van papírod meg ceruzád?

- Ceruzám még csak-csak, de papírom…

Piton közelebb lépett, és köpenye takarásában megfogta a Kisherceg ceruzáját.

- Eh, menj már, a végén még meghallja valaki.

- Például az a mogorva egyenruhás, aki épp felénk tart?

- Ó, a fenébe- kiáltotta Piton, eldobta a Kisherceg ceruzáját, és futásnak eredt.

Az elhízott rendőr nem tudta tartani az iramot a halálfalók falójának lóhalálával.

Hosszú volt a sor, Piton három nap három éjjel menetelt, míg végül meglátta a bankos kisasszonyokat. Egy fullspéci adavával lezárta az épp folyó ügyet, és a hullán keresztül az üvegablakhoz lépett.

- Jó estét- köszönt kifulladtan.

- Jó napot kívánok. Miben lehetek szolgálatára?

Térdelj le, és szeress, akarta mondani, de nem merte kiejteni a száján, hátha a lelkiismerete, vagy valami más szörnyűség meghallja, és megpróbálják ismét feltartóztatni. Talán még maga Saint Peter is rá vadászott a teljes háztartásával, talán Lucifer az ő letámadásával akarta ismét fölküzdeni magát a Mennybe, ahonnan egészen biztosan jobb a panoráma, mint odalentről.

- Hitelt akarok felvenni Johnny, James Joyce-Jones névre. Lakcímem: Heaven street 656, sok számjegyű adóbiztosítási befizetési csekkem azonosító kódja:

- Na de uram – mosolygott rá a bige – minket ez nem érdekel.

- Nem? Akkor mégis mi a tökömnek jöttem el idáig, maga ostoba liba, mi?

- Uram – minket nem érdekel a keresete, mindössze az, hogy legyen elegendő fedezete, amit elvehetünk Öntől, ha véletlenül elfelejtené befizetni a csekket. Kit érdekel, hogy ki tudja-e fizetni, ha mi úgyis visszakapjuk?

- Ó…

- Szóval mennyi kéne? –kérdezte nyersen a bige.

- Hát… úgy háromezer galleon.

- Gallon? Maga hülye, az űrmértékegység! Nem baj, mondjuk, legalább én is bekerülhetek az ügyfélszolgálati bash.hu-ra, unom, hogy az egészet az APEH meg a Vodkafone uralja.

- Galleont mondtam, süket némber – sziszegte Piton.

- Galeon? Ez valami afrikai valuta?

- Áh, hagyja a francba.

Piton a köpenye alól előhúzott egy szorobánt, pár percig szöszmötölt a tengelyekkel meg a golyókkal, aztán ismét a bige felé fordult.

- Négyszázötvenezer fontra van szükségem.

- Értem.

A nő eltűnt az asztal alatt, majd négy perc múlva porosan és zilált ruházattal előmászott.

- Huh, ez kemény volt. Na tessék töltse ki ezeket.

Piton felé nyújtott egy madzaggal átkötözött megbarnult körülbelül másfélkilós papírtömböt.

- Ne ijedjen meg, ez még a könnyebbek közül való. Arra talál szabad asztalt, aztán jöjjön vissza, és megbeszéljük a részleteket. A rotyi ballra van, a folyosón a második ajtó. Klotyipapír fél dollár, törülköző 356,5 lej.

- Nem szándékozom olyan sokáig maradni – morogta Piton.

- Ó, eddig mind ezt mondták – mosolygott vissza a Bige.

Piton morogva ellibbent.

Koboldokkal kellett volna üzletelnem, gondolta. Az sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna. Vagy trollokkal. A trolloknak úgyis csak nyolc általánosuk van. Két első, meg hat második. Nem tudnak számolni.

Valóban talált egy üres asztalt párszáz méterrel arrébb. Ez a hely akkora, gondolta Piton, mintha a Végzet terme lenne. Itt sínylődnek azok, akiket a Sötét Úr megunt, vagy nélkülözhetetlenek a bürökráca fennmaradásához. Az evolúció kirostálja a gyengéket, de a bankok és az Államháztartás az evolúció fölé emelkedtek. Bölcs vagyok, gondolta hősünk.

- A Sötét Nagyúr maga az Evolúció – mondta ki Piton hangosan, és elégedetten bólintott.

Ekkor berontott a terembe Chuck Norris. Maga Chuck Norris személyesen. Két lépessel Piton mellett termett, aki A Valaha Élt Legnagyobb és Legdicsőbb ember válláig se ért. Charles, akarom mondani Chuck, az Egetverő torkon ragadta Piton, és felemelte a levegőbe, hogy a szemük egy magasságba kerüljön.

- Én vagyok az Evolúció – bődült fel Chuck Norris. A szája frissen őrölt kávétól bűzlött. - Annak a piti Voldinak csak hét horcruxra tellett, de az én hatalmas lelkemből 168 jött ki! És mind mérgező!

Azzal feldobta Pitont a levegőbe, és fordulatból belerúgott, de úgy, hogy még Ronaldonak is becsületére vált volna. Piton félig eszméletlenül hevert egy nyerőautomata mellett. Chuck Norris győzelmi ordítást hallatva elmasírozott, de közben még fölkent a falra két megtermett biztonsági őrt, lenyelt egy sörös dobozt, meg egy mirelit pizzát, kitépett a falból egy telefont, mert nem akarta ingyen kapcsolni Hollywoodot.

Aztán végleg távozott, hogy jelöltesse magát Texas kormányzójának. Felesleges mondjuk, akkor is mindenki rászavazna, még akkor is, ha nem lenne rajta a neve a szavazócédulán.

Piton lassan kezdett magához térni. Lassan, ahogy Chuck Norris tenné egy egész éjszakás kínzás után, visszakúszott az asztalhoz, hogy  
(hatástalanítsa a bombát és megmentse a világot és elnyerje a jutalomnőt)  
kitöltse azt a nyomorult adatlapot. A szája sarkából művér szivárgott. Nyomorult elméjét egyetlen rögeszme uralta: Vissza kell térnem a saját világomba a pénzzel, vagy anélkül, de lehetőleg a pénzzel, különben nekem Nyekk. Aztán el kell készítenem a mérgek mérgét, hogy elpusztítsam Chuck Norrist.

Nehezen, minden erejét összeszedve, a fájdalomtól fintorogva, ám egyetlen hang nélkül, felküzdötte magát a székre, és a kezébe vette a tollat. Iszonyatos kínok árán megnyomta a gombot a végén, és hunyorogva a szemébe csordult műizzadság cseppektől elolvasta az első kérdést:

A vonalról kilógó szöveg érvénytelen, és hibának számít.

Alatta:

NEVE:

Lehunyta a szemét, és bámulatos emlékezőtehetségét segítségül hívva visszaemlékezett arra, hogyan mutatkozott be tizenöt perccel ezelőtt.

Johnny, Joyce James Jones & Jhonson James.

Leírta. Két sorban összepréselve 1,5-ös betűmérettel ráfért a vonalra. Következő:  
SZÜLETÉSI IDEJE(év/hó\nap):  
Piton behunyta a szemét, és vakon körmölni kezdte a bemagolt számokat:  
nulla öt, nulla hat, ezerkilencszáznegyvenhárom.

Alatta:  
FOGLALKOZÁSA:

Extanár, nem ez nem jó. Tekintsük a halálfalók szervezetét egy hatalmas trösztnek, akkor a Sötét Nagyúr a vezérigazgató, ő pedig a vezérigazgató helyettes. Leírta. A biztonság kedvéért még hozzáírta: Chuck Norris jó barátja.

Lelógott a vonalról. Meghosszabbította a vonalat. Ferde lett. Leszarta. Mocskos és büdös lett, de legalább nem látszott, hogy ferde. Lapozott.

AUTÓJÁNAK MÁRKÁJA: Ikarusz, double decker.  
INTERNETSZOLGÁLTATÓJA:

Fehérnemű cége:

TERVEZ ÖN AUTÓ/HÁZ VÁSÁRLÁSÁT?

Jobban is meg lehetne fogalmazva, gondolta Snape, de azért mindent kitöltött értelemszerűen. A fehérnemű márkájához azt írta: saját kezemmel varrom.

Lapozott. Következő kérdés:

Kezesének neve:  
Piton elgondolkodott, aztán fölvéste: FÉREGFARK. Nála kezesebb kezest még nem látott.

Lapozott, aztán még egyszer és meg újra, utána egyszerre lapozott tíz oldalt, és ezt megismételte 4-szer. Eljutott az utolsó oldalhoz:

„Beleegyezek, hogy nem firkálok a falra sértegető, obszcén, vulgáris, rágalmazó, gyűlöletkeltő, támadó, vagy bármely más olyan tartalmat, illetve anyagot, mely törvényt sért. Mivel ez egy nyilvános WC, ezért olyan anyagot sem küldök, mely ellentétes az általános közízléssel. A fentiek megsértése azonnali és végleges szagtalanítást von maga után.  
Elfogadom, hogy a Bank igazgatójának, a Bankrablóknak és bármely Alkalmazottjának jogában áll eltávolítani, szerkeszteni a számláimat, vagy lezárni az általam nyitott számlákat, amennyiben úgy ítélik meg hogy ez szükséges. Mint felhasználó, elfogadom, hogy néhány, általam megadott adat tárolásra kerül a Bank adatbázisában. Ezek az információk semmilyen módon nem kerülnek ki egy negyedik félhez, de sem az Adminisztrátor sem a Moderátorok nem tudnak felelősséget vállalni az adatokért egy esetleges "hacker-támadás" esetén."

Piton átfutotta, aztán összevonta a szemöldökét. A hacker-támadás biztos egy mugli harcforma, vagy az Imperius-átok mugli verziója.

Furcsa, gondolta, de azért aláhúzta az IGEN-t.

Aztán elindult vissza a nőhöz, akivel az előbb beszélt, de legnagyobb megdöbbenésére már állt valaki a helyén. Valaki, aki puskával hadonászott, és azt kiabálta:

- Pénzt vagy életet?!

Mire a bankigazgató:

- Attól függ vinni vagy hozni akar...

A férfi először elképedt, majd heveny röhögő görcsöt kapott. Perselus félrelökte.

- A pénzemért jöttem – zihálta idegesen – Itt vannak a tetves papírjai.

A bankigazgató – aki százkilencvenöt centi magas, kidolgozott izomzatú, kopasz testre feszülő, fehér, v- kivágású pólót és élére vasalt farmert hordott – módszeresen kisimította a gyűrött-véres lapokat. Öt percig némán tanulmányozta őket. A bankban néma csend volt, csak egy férfi harákolt a sor közepén. A bankos kisasszonyok lélegzetüket visszafojtva figyeltek. Perselus lehetett volna az első, nem rabló minőségű személy, aki pénzt vihet ki a bankból.

- Sajnálom – kezdte a bankigazgató – de Ön bebizonyította, hogy szüksége van a hitelre...

- Igen, igen és? –kérdezte mohón Perselus

- ... így nem áll módunkban adni.

- Micsoda? – lihegte Perselus – Mi a tetves frászkarikáról beszél?

- Hogy adhatnánk pénzt, mikor szüksége van rá? Hogyan tudná visszafizetni akkor? Igazán sajnálom – mondta szárazon.

Pitonban megkattant valami. Hirtelen úgy érezte, soha többé nem fogja élvezni az üstjéből áradó trágyaszagot, soha többé nem fogja érezni a meztelen csigák kéjes rángatódzását, miközben felszeleteli őket, és soha többé nem fog odakozmált makarónit enni. Ebben az érzésben lehetett valami realisztikus, mert ha tényleg pénz nélkül megy vissza a SN-hoz, akkor az elevenen megnyúzza, és a bőrét sárkánybőr megnevezéssel értékesíti a feketepiacon, a belső szerveit pedig macskatakarmánynak ajánlja fel egy állatmenhely számára. Vidor nézetek voltak.

Úgyhogy Pitonban eltört valami, és nevetni kezdett. Nevetett, és nevetett, míg a biztonsági őr elindult felé, nevetett, miközben megoldotta a köpenye csatját, és nevetett, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját. Az eredetit. A természeteset. Amivel Isten ajándékozta meg.

A bankigazgató elképedt, és leesett a székről, néhány bankos kisasszony elájult, a többiek kivonszolták az eszméletlen társaikat. Megszólalt a tűzjelző csengő, a tömeg menekülni kezdett, ezzel egy időben hatalmas földrengés rázta meg a bolygót, és Amerika süllyedni kezdett.

- Háhá! – nevetett Perselus – Ezt kapjátok ki\be! Ezt nem Ollivandertől vettem! És most ide a lóvét!

- Ott van –nyöszörögte a bankigazgató, és közben eltakarta a kezével a szemét – a széfben. A kód: 0000, a retinavizsgáló nem működik, a múltkori rablásnál tönkrement. De kérem tegye el – sírta –tegye el...

És Piton elrakta, majd büszkén elindult a széf felé. Mindig is tudta, hogy neki nagyon szép van.

Perselus Piton büszkén lépett be a Sötét Nagyúr rendelőjébe, ahol eltávozása óta semmi más nem változott, mint hogy bekerült egy újabb vitrin, amiben egy pár fehér bőrcsizma árválkodott (Elvis Preasley csízmája), és valaki kimosta a vért a szőnyegből.

- Megszerezted?- ugrott neki a Sötét Nagyúr, akinek most már volt orra. Kettő is.

(- Igazából négy van, mert azt mondták, hogy ha kettőt csináltatok, akkor az ár felét elengedik, így négyet kértem, és egy fityinget se kellett fizessek. Hát nem csodálatos? A másik kettő olyan helyen van, amit nem szoktam mutogatni a hárememen kívül – mondta később.)

- Természetesen, Nagyúr. Hiszen én még sosem hagytalak cserben.

- Nos, mikor a Tobocawana-n...

- Az Obi Van hibája volt...

Az ajtón hirtelen őrült dörömbölés hallatszott, mintha több száznyi apró koboldököl csapkodná.

- Hozzátok a faltörő kost! – kiáltotta valamelyikük.

- Jól van, jól van nem érdekel – visította a Sötét Nagyúr – Add ide a pénzt!

Perselus fél térdre ereszkedett, és a Sötét Nagyúr felé nyújtotta a zsákot.

- Parancsolj, uram!

Voldemort olyan hevesen kapta ki a kezéből, hogy jól orrba vágta vele szerencsétlen a exprofesszort, aki félig eszméletlenül elterült a padlón, fáradtan és megtörten. Lassan átúszott a feneketlen semmiben, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr eszméletlenül szexi visítása csengett a fülébe („Nesztek, nyavalyás uzsorások, és most tűnjetek el innen, vagy rontást szórok rátok tetves vakarcsok!"), és a vére lassan szivárgott az antik szőnyegre.

Magyarán: Piton elájult.

Két héttel később Chuck Norris győzelmet aratott Texas államban. száz százalékos részvétel mellett a szavazatok száz százalékát kapta meg. A tömeg ujjong. Piton márciusban – Chuck Norris születésnapján, amit globális ünnepnek nyilvánítottak, és Csákciusnak neveztek el – elküldte neki különleges, 62 összetevőből álló mérgét a grúz miniszterelnök nevében. Chuck Norris egy húzásra megitta, aztán úgy nyilatkozott, hogy még soha életében nem ivott ilyen jó pálinkát. Piton visszaadta a diplomáját.

Tudom, hogy nem így írják.

Joy

2006. március 31. – 2006. június 30.


End file.
